


We Will Be Remembered

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Gen, Incest, Sibling Incest, do NOT judge, things man was not meant to read, this was written on a dare okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: READ THE TAGS, PEOPLE





	We Will Be Remembered

She traces history onto his back, legacies down his spine. Cleopatra on the freckles across his shoulders, Joan of Arc on his hips, Helen of Troy in butterfly kisses on his legs. She whispers the stories, writes out the names with her fingers, crosses them out with her tongue. His back arches under her touch; she tastes like dynasties, like mythology, like death. He licks his lips and wonders when he became a poet.

 _They all died, Linus_ , she tells him, voice low and full of historical heartbeats, watching with faraway blue eyes as he trails kisses down her body. _And one day, we'll be like them._ Her heartbeat sounds like the fires of hell, licking at his soul.

He has no stories for her, no warriors, kings, or conquerers. His touch is contemperory, is modern, is millennial. His eyelashes flutter on her thighs as he stops his kisses to ask, _Dead, Lucy?_

 _Nope_. Lucy pops the 'p' just like she always does, and her smile is the sharp, sharp serpentine leer of a woman who tore down empires and inspired classics. She pulls him back up and stains his lips red with gloss, with blood, with wars. _Remembered._


End file.
